Schwarzweiß: Ich Morden
by Phira
Summary: A series of bizarre events surrounds the Kou twins. How will they cope with these “obstacles”?
1. Chapter 1: Alea iacta est

**Schwarzweiß: Ich Morden** (Black and White: I Massacre)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is purely fictional, rated T for language and description. This fic may be moved to a better section later on, maybe M. Oh, and I don't own Digimon Frontier but I wish I did.

Also, Flamers.... please die

**Summary: **

A series of bizarre events surrounds the Kou twins. How will they cope with these "obstacles"?

**Pairing: **

Kouichi x Kouji/ Kou1x2

* * *

_**Benvenuto a questa notturna desta di follia**_

Welcome to the evening banquet of madness

_**Comincaiamo il gioco delle grandi occasioni**_

Let us begin the entertainment I have prepared for ye

_**Non ti farò annoiare**_

Worry not, there shan't be no monotony

_**Su, fa avanzare le pedine**_

So, press on thy pawn

_**Abbatterò le tue idee infantili**_

Allow me to see thy childish expectation

**-Kiniro no Chousou ~Uruwashi no Bansan~ by Akiko Shikata**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**:

_Alea iacta est_

"**The die has thou been cast"**

-_Caesar_

This wasn't the first time he felt so down the gutter.

Probably the last time he felt like this was during his mother's death. He could feel the slimy and icky juices of the cherry pop in his hand ooze down his skin in a slow but disgusting manner. However, his mood didn't seem to wish him or rather make him lick the sticky substance off of his hand. The Sunday afternoon found the twins sitting at a wooden bench inside their campus. The day has been a bit hectic since preliminaries were on their way and they had just finished submitting their term papers and Kouji offered to buy them both cherry popsicles as a reward for their efforts.

"Kouichi?" the voice of his identical twin brother snapped the quiet boy out of his reverie. Kouichi Kimura, age 18, looks like your normal, average college student. He works in shifts in a bakery just across his apartment, in which he rents and lives in with his brother Kouji Minamoto. He's also a straight a student, as well a well-liked by the professors and students in his department alike. Probably there's possible no excuse for him to be depressed. Except for the fact that his mother died from a weakened body, due to the strain she took up, a week before his high school graduation, in which he finished with top honours.

"Something is bothering you. You haven't touched the cherry pop I gave you and that is really somewhat an issue itself." Kouji stated, throwing in his red stained Popsicle stick to the trash bin right across from the wooden bench they were currently sitting in, using just one swift motion.

The twins had been hanging out much ever since their adventure from the Digimon World and it was starting to be a habit between them. The two even grew closer to each other as they finally got into the same high school and now college. The younger boy looked at his mirror image, worry clearly visible across his handsome features.

Recalling well back to their younger days, he noted that Kouichi wore the same depressed look that really bothered him when he found out that he was just merely a wandering spirit ripped from his body in the Digital World. Kouji, personally, felt pissed when it he found out everybody actually knew before him.

Taking his brother's free hand within his, he squeezed it in an affectionate yet brotherly manner and added, "You can tell me. I'm your brother. C'mon." Kouichi looked at his younger twin and broke into a small smile.

It was the kind of smile that was specifically reserved for Kouji.

"Kouji... I'm ok. It's just.... you are better off not knowing."

* * *

"News flash! A decapitated head had just been found at Shibuya Park this evening. According to the police...." the television blared loudly over dinner that evening. Kouichi groaned at the not-so-new flash report. Apparently, news about people being murdered are getting old, a proof that the world isn't getting any improvement no matter how much one would like to pray for peace. Glancing over at Kouji, his face fell as he saw his twin's shocked expression in his face.

"Toutou? Something wrong?" Kouichi asked from across the table, fearing the worst towards his twin brother.

Silence was an unusual attitude for Kouji when it comes to Kouichi. True that Kouji hardly talks to anybody except for him or to Takuya and the rest of the gang. Ever since their fateful meeting in the Digital World about six years ago, there wasn't a single day that Kouji never talked to Kouichi since it was usually the latter who doesn't talk that much. Kouji looked over at his brother and with a shaking hand pointed to the television screen which was showing a girl's face, who was about their age group.

"It's... Mihoka. My ex-grilfriend." He said in a rather shaken manner. Kouichi's eyes widened in surprise as he also looked at the TV screen to confirm what his brother had just said. Sure enough, the pretty blue eyes, brunette that Kouji had dated for the last two years of his high school life appeared at the screen but not because she had won an award but for the fact that she was the mutilated victim.

A few hours or so later found the two boys at their area's police station. Koichi fidgeted in his seat at the waiting area of the station as he kept glancing nervously at the interrogation room nearby at every minute that passed. His brother was brought in for questioning in regards to his affiliation and possible suspect position for the murder of Mihoka Takahata and it seemed like forever despite the fact that they been there for only a few hours. The older twin sighed and looked over at the clock that hung over the front desk as he noted the time.

"Umm sir?" he asked quietly to the officer assigned at the front desk. The officer stopped writing at whatever he was writing about and looked at the dark-haired boy seated at one of the plastic chairs provided. "Yes? Something I could help you with?"

"Ano... may I know on what happened to Mihoka Takahata-san?"

"Do you know her?"

"I only know her as my brother's former girlfriend."

"Ah... I see."

The officer browsed at the folder protected files beside him and pulled out a thin brown envelope. Taking out a few papers and photographs, but careful enough not to show any to the boy, he browsed among them for a few minutes and then looked back at the waiting boy.

"I don't think I should disclose any one these information to you."

"But sir, I just want to know what happened-"

The door of the interrogation room opened and the younger twin stepped out of the said room, looking a bit shaken but was clearly trying his hardest to remain in his usual composed manner. Bowing to the interrogation officer in acceptance to his apologies and mumbling things like, "It's ok. I'm glad to help." Or "Please find her killer."

The younger boy walked towards his onnisan and nodded to him as if to say, "I want to go home oniisan. NOW." Kouichi nodded back in consideration and understanding.

The two boys bowed at the door of the station before leaving for their apartment with the older twin glancing at his brother in a very worried manner. "Kouji I-"he began but the younger twin grabbed the hem of his shirt, a small sig of insecurity or probably nervousness. A trait he rarely shows.

"It was really her head they found in Shibuya Park..." the younger twin began, tears clearly threatening to fall. The older twin took his brother by the hand gently and quickly dragged him back their apartment.

* * *

Phira: Good Lord, that looked short.


	2. Chapter 2: Belua multorum es capitum

**Schwarzweiß: Ich Morden** (Black and White: I Massacre)

Author's Note:

This is purely fictional, rated T for language and description. This fic may be moved to a better section later on, maybe M. Oh, and I don't own Digimon Frontier but I wish I did. If I did it would be KouKou all throughout. Flamers are not appreciated. I think I still suck in writing mystery stories. SIGH!

Also I tried to make it sound CSI-y as much as possible. Soo... bear with me (n n")

**Pairing: **

Kouichi x Kouji/ Kou1x2

_**Caricato l'orologio rotto**_

The broken clock is wounded

_**anche stanotte si rialza il sipario della tragedia**_

Tonight, too, the tragedy's curtain has risen

_**Su, tenendoci per mano danziamo in infinita disperazione**_

Come; let us dance in infinite despair whilst hands held

_**Aperto il catenaccio, verso una unova gabbia**_

The bolt has opened toward a new cage

_**Fino alla fine di una notte che non avrà alba**_

Till the end of a dawnless night

**-****Umineko no Naku Koro ni ~ Rengoku by Akiko Shikata**

**Chapter 2:**

_Belua multorum es capitum_

"**The people are a many-headed beast"**

His cerulean eyes hovered over his younger mirror image and unconsciously took note on how similar they looked in a certain way and how they differ in another perspective. Like all older brothers, he just couldn't shake the feeling that the whole situation they were in was something Kouji absolutely cannot handle alone or get over with that easily. He could feel his brother wanting to keep the burden for himself but, with a shake of his head, decided that his brother shouldn't be left alone.

It was his turn to be his brother's keeper.

With the younger twin asleep on his own respective futon, Kouichi tried to continue his studying despite his recent decision of being his brother's keeper. Glancing on his opened and waiting to be read Anatomy and Physiology book, he started to read on where he left off hours ago.

"Let's see... Cancellous bones have Haversian canals in them." He rattled out loud in a low manner only he could hear however that approach didn't seem to have any more effect on his already exhausted and worried mind. With a defeated sigh, the older twin closed the said book and leaned to the table top to reach around the small reading lamp to turn it off. As darkness befell the room, the older twin carefully crawled into his futon which was right next to his brother's.

'_What they found in Shibuya Park earlier was her head...' _

_It was the first thing Kouji said to break the silence between them both, upset and sadness clearly shown across his features. The twins hurried back to their apartment as they were finally out of the police station, which luckily for them was quite near to their apartment. Now seated on the rice-paper floor in front of the small table that came along with the residence, the pony-tailed boy clutched the well-made tea his brother brewed as they stepped in. The scent of the excellent homemade oolong tea filled his nostrils as the younger boy sipped from his cup as calmly as he could._

'_The officer presumed that it was slowly sawed off of her neck while she was still alive.' Kouji shivered slighty, as well as Kouichi, at the mere thought of it. However Kouji continued despite the fact that the whole ordeal was hurting him so much, "But the strangest thing, according to the officer, was the word written- _

_No._

_More like it was rather __**CARVED**__ on her forehead.'_

'_...What was the word?'_

'_...Whore'_

'_But Mihoka-san isn't like that. Who could do such a thing....?'_

'_I don't know, but whoever did this has hell to pay."_

Kouichi shifted within his futon and turned to his side, facing his sleeping brother. He was being bothered by the thought of a word like whore being carved on a dead person's forehead. Listening to the faint yet serene sounds of Kouji's breath being sucked in and released in his sleep the older boy prayed silently to the kami for something better or even happier that following day or for the following days that followed.

The sound of people chattering and gay laughter every now and then as well as sounds of late students rushing to and fro resounded at every corner of Shibuya University. Although it may not be as excellent as Tokyo U itself, it still manages a healthy amount of graduates and top-notchers more specifically in the field of medicine.

Kouichi walked along one of the bustling corridors while carrying a bunch of papers kept in a brown envelope. He adjusted the weight of his messenger bag on his shoulder, careful not to drop any of the papers or else his Biology teacher wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Turning on a corner, he saw his twin brother in a very good conversation with a former female classmate who shifted to Kouji's college that semester. He can't deny the fact the girl was also very good-looking but that wasn't the case.

Kouichi frowned a bit on how Kouji seemed to be talking in a very comfortable manner towards her about something regarding their Calculus or something. Also he scowled at the fact that his beloved twin brother seemed to be talking the day away without any hesitation, probably a tactic to cheer him up temporarily from the shock of the recent events. What was interesting was also the fact that Kouichi scowled at them because on how the two of them looked so close together.

The younger twin stopped, as if he sensed his brother's presence, and turned to look at his older brother. He broke into a smile at seemed to reach to his eyes in which Kouichi obliged by smiling back, then the older twin continued to walk along his way. After all, if he was late it will be his grades (and neck to be more precise) that will compensate for his tardiness.

"Kouichi!" Kouji called out after his brother. Kouichi looked around and on reflex caught, with his free hand, something that was thrown to him by his younger twin. Looking at the thing he caught, he recognized it as a small neatly-made gift pouch that was seemingly handmade. Peering inside he found a small Japanese luck charm, a very small luxury he can't afford most of the time. Looking up to his mirror image, Kouichi gave him a puzzled look which made his twin excuse himself from his conversation partner and make his way towards him.

One hand tightly clasped the small object and made his brother's own hold it equally tight Kouji smiled at Kouichi and explained, "I owe you alot already. You helped me with my homework. Taught me a few things about housework and also being there for me. So I'm returning the favour. I'm sure you're going to need all the luck you need for your exams this week" He tightly held his brother's hand and added, "Also it's a sorry gift for making you worry like shit and making you miss all of those job shifts."

The long-haired boy smiled even more broadly and hugged his brother, "Hey I love you niisan...."

Kouichi blushed lightly behind his mass of what you call bangs as he heard those three innocent words. Sure, he knew Kouji meant well on what he said but to him it meant some much, much more. Yes, much more.

"Ahn..."

The younger twin broke free from the hug and patted his onnisan's head in a playful manner which he displays only to his twin whenever he feels like it. Walking back to his classmate, Kouji waved good-bye to Kouichi as the bell rung, signalling the start of the next class. "See you later at lunch! I can't wait to see what's inside my bento again!" he shouted to him over the chatter in a teasing manner before he ran off to one of the classrooms within the building. Koucihi smiled softly as he watched his twin's disappearing form and then glanced at the small gift in his hand. Tucking it securely within his pants' pocket he continued on his way.

"Another one?"

"Yeah. But this time it's an arm. Also DNA results just came in and, good Lord, it's from the same girl the other day."

"Man, do you think there's more?"

"I guess so. I mean, we found her decapitated head first, so Im sure we're bound to find the rest of that poor girl's body."

This was how that evening found the police officers of Shibuya Police Station, talking about their recent find: Mihoka Takahata's severed arm. But then again, something unusual was decorated on her severed limb.

"Liar?" one of the officers said as he looked at the crime scene pictures taken that day for analysis.

"Apparently, yes. Unnerving isn't it?"

"This guy must be some sicko if you ask me."

"Indeed"

The sound of the room's door creaking open abruptly cut their conversation short and immensely caught both of their attention.

"Sir, Minamoto Kouji is here like you requested." Reported the officer stationed at the front desk.

"Bring him in. Oh, and some tea too."

"Yes sir."

A few moments of silence, some voices talking and exchanging polite words on the other side of the door and then the sound of the door creaking open once more followed suit. At once a familiar long haired boy with seemingly girlish like features save for his cold and tough mannerism and air walked inside still in his school uniform.

"Ah, Minamonto-san. Please do have a seat. We have so much to discuss." The leading officer said, gesturing to one of the room's fancy plastic chairs which were positioned around the table. Kouji obliged and even gratefully took the cup of tea that came in and was offered to him. It wasn't as excellent as his brother's but he just couldn't complain out of courtesy. The boy prayed that his brother won't find out about this secretly agreed-on meeting with police.

That day when he was brought in for questioning, he offered to help the police whenever he could in the case. He even asked to be given permission to meet with them in his spare time which is mostly after class hours due to the fact that he really honoured his bonding lunch moment with either his brother alone or with Takuya and the rest of the Frontier gang or with both.

"Now Minamoto-san, I would like you to take a look on these pictures." The officer said, snapping out the boy from his train of thoughts, placing the evidence pictures or the body parts on the table on a neat row. "Mean anything to you?"

"Sir I don't know honestly and that is as of the moment." The boy answered honestly told the man as he set aside the empty tea cup he drank from and took the pictures in both hands.

"But I can assure you, I'll help you whenever I can because..."

Kouji gripped the pictures tightly over the thought of losing a good friend, "...I want to give justice to Mihoka-chan."

Looking at the officer with eyes filled with the firs of determination, he added, "I can never forgive who did this."

**Chapter Concluded**

Phira: Oh mai... this is getting interesting. Sorry for so many inaccuracies. I'm just a fan girl who likes to write~


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Interlude

**Schwarzweiß: Ich Morden** (Black and White: I Massacre)

Author's Note with Disclaimer:

This is purely fictional, rated T for language and description. This fic may be moved to a better section later on, maybe M when the time comes. Oh, and I don't own Digimon Frontier or any of the series but I wish I did. If I did, it would be KouKou all throughout. Flamers are not appreciated. I think I still suck in writing mystery stories. SIGH!

Gah! Sorry for not updating after a week. It's just I promised myself I would update things here every weekend except during examination week or the week before that. It's best that way so that I could write the 'skeleton' on the next chapters for easier writing, as well as research... well sort of like thata

**Pairing: **

Kouichi x Kouji/ Kou1x2

Takumi (yes, there is a little bit of Takumi here)

* * *

_**Fa' che mi rispecchi, ti prego, nei tuoi occhi affinché la tristezza non abbia la meglio**_

Please, look at me, so that I shall not drown in sorrow

_**Chiama, ti prego, il moi nome affinché la tristezza non abbia la meglio**_

Please, call my name, so that I shall not drown in sorrow

**-****Katako/Unrequited Love by Akiko Shikata**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3.1: **

Morning Interlude

The smell of freshly made toast, eggs and steamed fish, all courtesy of Kouichi's culinary skills as he was taught well by Tomoko, wafted throughout the small apartment. Kouichi smiled softly to himself as he shut-off the stove and securely twisted shut the gas tank's nozzle. Even though their mother died during their high school graduation, things have gone a 360 degree twist for him.

He was given brilliant scholarship to Shibuya University, something that was really hoping for throughout his high school life, Kousei, his father, due to Kouji and Saotome's constant nagging to him, gives him a monthly allowance of 10,000 yen sometimes a bit more then that along with the apartment he and Kouji were living in right now which was located and conveniently quite near to the University. Best thing of all, his twin brother gets to live with him and also goes in the same university except that Kouji chose a Business-related course with a few extra subjects in Music and a few hours spent in the dojo for his kendo classes, in which he's already partly working as an assistance professor while he was pursuing a medical course, majoring in Psychology.

"Oi Kouji!" the cerulean-eyed twin called out as he untied the apron around his waist. "Breakfast's already done! How long are you going to linger in the shower? Hurry up or we'll be late you know how Takuya acts up when he doesn't get his food on time!" The younger of the two grunted in reply as he stepped out of the steaming shower only clad in a fluffy white towel mercifully (and a bit against Kouichi's chagrin) wrapped around his slender nether parts.

"'Mornin' Kouichi-nii" he greeted still a bit disoriented on his part. As he passed by a small table on the hallway leading to their bedroom, he stopped and looked at the picture frame perched on it. It was surrounded by small flowers that his brother had thoughtfully bought as they walked home yesterday, a small candle already lit and the traditional incense.

"Ah, good morning Mama." Kouji greeted their deceased mother's picture. Tomoko Kimura was their biological mother and Kousei's first wife before he divorced her. Kouji could feel he already hidden sadness double up a bit just by the mere thought that the mother he had just been reunited with was not physically here with them. Sure, he probably didn't have the best authority to call her 'mother' anymore but still she was the one who laboured so bad to bring them both alive to this world.

"Hey Mama..." he said softly as he looked at his busy brother in the corner of his eye. "I wonder if you're doing alright out there. Niisan may not show it but... he really misses you." Sighing he held her picture frame and fondly ran his fingers over the glass that preserved the simple photograph. "I miss you too. I really wish you were here. It's just... I-I really need your advice and comfort..." The candle that illuminated the altar in its soft glow flickered gently as if it was responding to Kouji's wish. The boy smiled softly and made his way to the bedroom to wear decent clothing.

The rest of that week passed away rather in a quiet and uneventful manner. Apparently, their 'Jack the Ripper' took a break from his so-called hobby. Even one officer in the station joked about their killer taking a break due to exams and such. However that didn't stop Kouji from being active and devoting his spare time at the investigation itself or his daily visits behind Kouichi's back. However, this Saturday was an exception and a break from those visits and that Saturday wasn't your ordinary Saturday indeed.

"Kouichi let me help you with that. Looks like Izumi really wanted you to be in charge with the food today huh? I mean looks at all of these!" the younger of the two exclaimed pointing at the various dishes Kouichi was going to use for his bentos.

The younger of the two was currently wiping a dish dry with a nearly wet towel on his hand. Kouichi looked over at his twin brother with an amused look on his face; his chopsticks hovered over a red bento box. At their small table six bento boxes including the red bento sat in correspondence to their owners. (Kouichi made sure to place Izumi's near Takuya's for some reason)

"Just a bit more. I'm still putting some finishing touches on Takuya's bento." He replied with a sheepish grin as rearranged whatever he placed inside Takuya's red bento. Kouji looked over his twin's shoulder and smiled approvingly, "Boy I guess they'll be impressed in your cooking skills."

Kouichi, in turn, laughed heartily as he heard Kouji's comment and replied with a small nod to his brother's statement. A few moments of rushing and going to and fro the apartment, the two boys soon found themselves heading towards their groups favourite park.

* * *

"Oi!" a familiar goggle-head greeted them both from under one of the park's big trees. "You. Are. LATE! I'm getting hungry!"

Kouichi laughed softly to see the very familiar faces over their usual meeting place. Somehow, he could feel that most of them haven't even changed one bit. Looking over at Kouji, he saw his brother look at him back with a smirk playing on his face.

A sign that he was aware of it as well.

"Takuya! Mind your manners!" a blond and the only girl of the group scolded the brunette as she hit him the head, particularly annoyed on his rather childish behaviour.

"Aww but 'Zumi!" the goggle-head named Takuya complained to his girlfriend.

"No buts Takuya!"

A chorus of laughs followed suit from two boys just a little bit on their right already seated at the picnic cloth Izumi laid out earlier for them. One was already old enough to be working was seated beside a blue Coleman containing various drinks from juices to teas and the other one was young enough to be considered as a middle school student.

"Junpei! Tomoki! Not you guys too!" the brunette groaned at their companions.

"She's right you know Takuya." The boy named Junpei stated nodding with a wide grin plastered on his face to his friend.

"Takuya-niisan never changes!" Tomoki piped up taking a pet bottle of cola from the Coleman and twisting the cap open, releasing the sweet gas trapped inside.

"Geez you guys must be ganging up on me!"

The group laughed heartily including the newly-arrived twins. Kouichi smiled fondly over their little 'family' as he would like to call it, as he sat down with Kouji, Takuya and Izumi on the mat to join Junpei and Tomoki and listened as the group began to exchange stories and things. It's just he could believe that time has flown so fast it was already seven years since their first meeting.

"So, shall we raise a toast then?" Takuya exclaimed raising his can of cold green tea to the air. "For the seven years of friendship!"

"To our first meeting!" Izumi chimed in.

"Don't forget about our friends!" Tomoki threw in.

"As well as to the defeat of Lucemon and the Royal Knights!" Junpei pointed out, a grin still on his face.

"Not to mention the restoration of the Digital World..." Kouji said with a rare smile on his face.

"... and the return of the Legendary Warriors!" Kouichi concluded to his brother's statement also raising his can of juice.

"Kampai!"

* * *

"Wow Kouichi! You outdid me! I'm really impressed! This is better than Takuya's last year!"

Laughter rung the morning air as that statement went past the blonde's lips as the group devoured Kouichi's handiwork. Apparently what were the things Kouichi placed in their bentos were artfully rearranged in the form of their Digimon counterparts. It wasn't the best replica but somehow he got close. Just by the mere thought of his success made Kouichi flush softly behind his bangs.

"Hey! My onigiro platter was-!"

"Horrible!"

"That was ungrateful of you Junpei!"

Kouji and Kouichi looked at each other and laughed rather hard at the same pathetic argument in front of them. Nothing seemed to have changed, personality wise that is. Physically-wise there were a lot of changes. Takuya seemed to have developed muscles especially now that he's the head of his college's soccer team. Izumi undoubtedly developed all of those womanly curves a girl must have and she also had grown her hair a bit longer than before. Junpei lost a lot of weight from their last meeting and had a few hints of a beard on his face. Tomoki, although looks thin, but don't let looks fool you. He's actually a very smart kid especially when it comes to computer programming. Yes, this was their little 'family'. Meeting with one another in the Digital World was more like fate rather than coincidence especially for the twins.

"Kouichi-niisan, how did you do it? I mean using sushi and such to replicate our Digimon counterparts?" Tomoki asked as he munched on a seaweed roll that was previously a part of Kumamon's head gear.

Kouichi just smiled secretively and shrugged, "Just a good memory I guess..." and then he glanced at Kouji, who in turn looked back quite puzzled, "... and a bit of inspiration."

Takuya and Izumi looked at them and nodded knowingly amongst themselves while Junpei and Tomoki looked as puzzled as Kouji was. Takuya then suddenly stood up and grabbed Izumi and Kouichi's hands and dragged them off somewhere out of earshot from the remaining three, who looked even more puzzled.

"So Kouichi, have you told him yet?" Takuya and Izumi asked in unison at the boy, eyeing him with so much intensity.

"W-well... you see. I-it's not that easy..." the usually quiet boy stammered, dwindling his thumbs in embarrassment, unable to look at them both straight in the eye.

"Kami Kouichi! It's almost two years since you confessed to me and Izumi about this! Don't you think you've waited long enough?" Takuya exclaimed, frowning a bit and shaking his head.

Izumi nodded in agreement and added to her boyfriend's statement, "If you had the courage to tell us, why not him?"

Kouichi looked back to his twin, who was busy talking with Junpei a and Tomoki about a new horror PC game named Left4Dead or something before looking back shyly at the two in front of him, "It's just... something happened."

Takuya opened his mouth to retort at the seemingly lame excuse but ended up being elbowed by the blonde Italian-bred at the stomach. "He meant about Mihiko!"

"Oh..." the brunette smiled sadly, "Ahhh... sorry about that."

"I'll give him time..." was Kouichi's only reply as he looked back at his twin's smiling face.

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Phira: So TIRED. My back's aching.


End file.
